1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to current sensors capable of measuring a current to be measured in a non-contact manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known current sensors in the areas of electric cars, solar batteries, and the like include a current sensor in which an induction field generated by a measurement current is detected using a magnetoresistive sensor, which is a magnetic sensor (refer to US2006/071655A1, for example). In a current sensor disclosed in US2006/071655A1, a high sensitivity is realized by detecting a measurement current on the basis of differences among a plurality of the outputs of magnetoresistive sensors.
In such a current sensor, since the magnetic field detection sensitivity of a magnetoresistive sensor directly affects the accuracy of current measurement, it is important to appropriately manage the magnetic field detection sensitivity of the magnetoresistive sensor to maintain a high current measurement accuracy of the current sensor. Regarding this point, a method of compensating a magnetic sensor output on the basis of the resistance of a magnetic sensor in a specific environment has been proposed to compensate for a change in resistance due to aging of the magnetic sensor (refer to US2010/315928A1, for example).